The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, and more particularly, to additive manufacturing products and methods. Conventional machining relies on removal of material and is often limited in terms of part complexity. Additive manufacturing avoids many of these issues, resulting in the capability for producing near net shaped products with highly complex geometries.